Jogger's Park
by sayuri2023
Summary: One night of Betrayal, and Tyson loses all hope. Will there be someone to hold his hand and walk across? Slight Tyka, TysonXBrooklyn


Title: **Jogger's park**

Rated: **M**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, thought I wish it did.**

**A\N: The story is set after G-Revolution. Bladebreakers are re-united, Kai as their captain and Hiro their coach.**

_It was raining heavily that night. Tyson felt scared, and so he decided to move to his boyfriend Kai's room. At least he wouldn't feel so scared with Kai's strong arms around him. He smiled at that thought. As he was approaching towards Kai's room, he heard some strange noises, moans and groans, coming out of his room. Curiously, he opened the door. What he saw in there, made his jaw drop is shock._

_In the bed in front of him, lay his boyfriend naked, groaning, and on top of him lay Hiro, his only brother, pumping away to ecstasy. Moans of "Hiro" and "Kai" filled up the atmosphere. Tyson slowly backed out, and closed the door behind him._

_Tyson walked towards his room. The lightning and the thunder outside didn't matter him any more. In fact, nothing didn't matter him any more. He opened his door, and walked in as silently as he had left it. He closed the door behind him, and suddenly his knees gave away. He dropped on the floor, sobbing_.

It was morning 5:45a.m. when Tyson's eyes snapped open. He found himself on the floor; his eyes were swollen and red. He got up and washed his face. He remembered the incidents last night. He remembered it so vividly that he knew it couldn't have been a dream. Suddenly he remembered all those times when Kai and Hiro left alone for practice. Kai had referred to it as power-play, whenever Tyson had asked anything about it. How could he have been so stupid, he thought. It was going on right in front of him, but he was too blind to see it. Blind in love for Kai, he thought bitterly as he splashed cold water to his face. And Hiro, out of all people? Why?

The room suddenly felt stuffy and hot, and a headache was forming at his temples. He decided he needed to go out. It was still foggy and chilly outside, so he decided to put on a tracksuit. It was too early for a jog, but it just might help him relieve of all this frustration. He donned up a bandana up his forehead and started running.

It was a beautiful dawn. The birds were just beginning to chirp, and even though the sun wasn't out, yet there was a wonderful reddish hue all around. It was so lovely and peaceful, that he thought, if he were to give everything up for this, he would gladly give up. No tension, no frustration, just tranquility.

"Tyson!" Tyson was suddenly brought out of his reverie. He turned around and saw a figure running towards him. For a fleeting second he thought it might be Kai, but that figure had orange hair. Tyson smiled. Brooklyn had changed a lot since their match at the BEGA headquarters. He had become more outspoken, friendlier, and above all felt comfortable interacting with people, which he wasn't before. All thanks to one special person.

"Hello Brooklyn", smiled Tyson, "You're up early today."

"Well, I usually like jogging at this time of the day," replied Brooklyn "Lets go."

"Where to?" asked Tyson.

"To Jogger's Park."

"Where?" Tyson could swear he hadn't heard of it before.

"Jogger's Park," replied Brooklyn as they jogged side by side. "It isn't a beystadium, it has nothing to do with Beyblade. No wonder you haven't heard about it."

"Yeah right," replied back Tyson sheepishly.

They jogged about for an hour, and Brooklyn led him toward the far east of the town. Tyson had never been there before, as far as he could remember. Beycity was a big place, after all. They were soon at its outskirts.

"Well," said Brooklyn, stopping before a gate. "We're here."

--------------------------

The scene was breathtaking. It was a huge park, beautifully tended. There were people of all ages, some relaxing on benches, some jogging about or some plane walking. The air smelled of the honeysuckles around. There was even a fountain in the center, and couples holding hands, were sitting beside it. This saddened Tyson's heart. Suddenly he observed Brooklyn looking at him closely.

"I'm tired," said Tyson, "Lets sit for a while."

They went towards a bench and sat down.

"So," said Brooklyn, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", replied back Tyson not looking at him.

"Everything okay between you and Kai?" asked Brooklyn.

"Bingo!" thought Tyson. He looked at Brooklyn.

"Don't look so surprised," said Brooklyn, smiling. "At times, you're an open book. It's so easy to read you. There is only one person who could actually change your look from the seventh heaven of happiness to depths of despair. And it is the person you love."

"Goody!" said an exasperated Tyson; "Poor pathetic Tyson Granger can't even conceal his own thoughts now!"

Brooklyn laughed at that. "Don't be such an ass, Tyson. Won't you still tell me what's wrong?"

"Well," said Tyson, hesitatingly, "I saw Kai with someone else last night."

There was a silence after that.

"It could have been a misunderstanding, you know," said Brooklyn, breaking the silence.

"It wasn't – it couldn't – I saw him with someone – in bed last night," dried Tyson, burying his face in his hands and breaking into tears. The people around them suddenly stopped at their activities and stared at them.

"It's nothing," said Brooklyn to them, and holding on to Tyson. "My friend here is sick, that's all. Please, carry on." Soon the stares left them.

"I'm sorry, Tyson," said Brooklyn, earnestly, "I really am."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," said Tyson, in the midst of his sobs. "There is nothing you can do about it anyway".

"I know, it's not me to say this", said Brooklyn, "But what has happened, has already happened. You cannot change things from the way they are. You should try to forget about it."

"I can't," said Tyson, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Kai was everything to me. Whenever I was down, he was there to lift me up. He always was there for me, no matter haw hard the times were. And he would smile…only for me."

"Hush Tyson," said Brooklyn, "All those moments would always be with you. Nobody can take them away. You should think of all those good times, and then finally try to move on."

"But, my brother!" sobbed Tyson, "Why him? Why?"

Brooklyn's eyes turned dark. So, Hiro was the other guy who gave Tyson so much pain. This is the second time he did that. First time was when he left Tyson for BEGA. But that was for Tyson's own good. All he was trying to do was to create a challenge for Tyson, and in the process used Brooklyn. Hiro didn't care what Brooklyn would have done to him in the process, he could have finished off himself and the rest of the world if it hadn't been for that one special person, he blue-haired angel, Tyson.

"Tyson," said Brooklyn earnestly, "You don't deserve this, but by letting them hurt you, all you'll end up doing is letting them win."

" Then what should I do Brooklyn?" asked Tyson.

"You should try to move on," replied Brooklyn, "Life is a beybattle, sometimes you win, sometimes you don't. And when you don't, you just pick up the pieces and try moving on. Those pieces are your memories, Tyson."

He placed his hand on Tyson's chin and looked at his lovely chocolate eyes. No, he couldn't… he felt that he was taking advantage of Tyson now. He quickly let go, feeling embarrassed.

"Besides," he smiled, "If you really love him, you should be happy for him."

He got up and started walking. Tyson stared after him. He was right. If Kai was happy with Hiro, then he should be happy for him. He had to hold on. A new beginning…

Brooklyn waited for him at a distance. Tyson came running up to him, and he had a smile at his face. It was the first time he smiled since last night.

"So Brooklyn," said Tyson as they continued their jogging, which was to become a daily ritual from now on. "I was just wondering…what are you doing tomorrow night?"

THE END

**A\N: IM REALLY SORRY FOR KAI FANS. REVIEW IT……………..PLEASE. FLAMES OR NO FLAMES.PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!!! A HUGE CHOCOLATE CAKE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
